Dipper X Pacifica
by vachel
Summary: A story I just felt like writing after watching the latest episode of Gravity Falls, set a couple of days later in chronological order from the events of Northwest Mansion Mystery, Pacifica visits Dipper and the two decide to try and open up to one another a tad more (My first actual piece of fanfiction, any and all criticism is welcome.).


It was a cold day in Gravity Falls, colder than any other Winter that siblings Dipper and Mabel had ever experienced at home. But then again, that was Oregon for you. Mabel had busied herself with her friends, Candy Chu and Grenda, the girls all hunkered away in the twins shared room, talking about the latest boy bands and all kinds of gossip that made at well minded 13 year old boy like Dipper want to wretch, so to combat the cold and the lonesomeness that came with being barred from his own bedroom Dipper had settled in the lounge, the TV blaring with reruns of "Tiger Fist". While the scientific inaccuracies of the show caused a tirade of groans from the boy, shaking his head as he spoke to no one in particular, "There's no way a tiger's body could maintain a human arm and continue to adequately pump blood without straining its heart." he huffed, his arms coming up across his chest as he continued to watch, still grumbling under his breath before a rather odd distraction came up. A knock on the front door, in this weather, Dipper had never known that the Gravity Falls mailman to be this determined.

Hopping up and out of his seat he made his way over to the wooden door of the Mystery Shack and with caution he peeled that door open and peeked out at who it could be. Instead of the portly and very, very hairy mailman it was instead, someone shorter and far, far cuter than him. Her blonde hair was bundled up under a hood and a big pair of dark sunglasses hiding her eyes as she stood in the doorway, hands on hips, and the smallest smile on her lips. "Embarrassed to be seen in my shanty or something, Pacifica?" Dipper chuckled, shaking his head as he waved the girl inside, "Please, you should be rolling out the red carpet, and what about the full orchestra I ordered hmmm?" Pacifica gave Dipper a chuckle as she made her way into the lounge, "Tiger Fist, again? You've probably seen every episode by now, what a dweeb." Pacifica shook her head, feigning surprise at just how much of a dork Dipper Pines could be, "Coming from the likes of you I consider that to be a compliment, so how's the manor doing? I'm surprised how well your parents took the whole, evil spirit turning people into wooden statues pretty well, for you know, normal people." The off hand comment to her parents caused her smile to falter somewhat before she moved to sit down, "Yeah well, you don't know how good my parents are at putting up a farce."

Dipper took heed and quickly dropped the subject, scooting up and moving to sit by her side, his hand reaching up to lightly rest on her shoulder, "Hey hey hey, you're here now, you don't need to think about them. Uhhh, oh, this is a good scene." he glanced to the still active TV screen, the epic tale of the Tiger with a fist playing out before them, but Pacifica didn't seem to be too interested in this particular Shakespearean episodic drama. She had other ideas, such as resting her head against him, one could almost call it cuddling if they looked at it from the outside, the two of them had been through something most people would call a nightmare and come out on top, if that isn't a bonding experience neither of them could come up with anything other. "Shut up nerd, just… about, what happened in the garden…" She trailed off, she had never hugged someone before, well, never out of pure emotion and out of all people, Dipper Pines. "Look Pacifica, you don't need to pay me off okay, I didn't take the money then and I won't now. If you don't want me to talk about it then I won't.." She shook her head, avoiding eye contact, her shades long discarded on the floor, "It's not that Dipper, it's just, look, I'm not even sure how I'm supposed to put this."

And there they were, two awkward 13 year olds, sitting on the same chair, resting against one another while the TV just kept churning out sounds and visuals neither of the two were all too interested in. The richest, most popular girl in all of Gravity Falls, resting her head against the shoulder of what Mabel would call the "biggest nerd in all of the world". Pacifica sighed softly as she glanced up to stare at Dipper and well Dipper, he just stared back at her, if it wasn't for her he would still be a rather stiff wooden statue. The two of them just looked at each other for what seemed like the longest time before Pacifica finally made her move, her arms moving out to slowly wrap around Dipper's shoulders as she pulled him close into a hug, "Thank you." was all she could manage as she mumbled under her breath as she held onto him, her eyes closed, almost holding back tears as she held him. Dipper was somewhat taken aback but he didn't stop her, he just smiled softly as he rubbed at her back, "C-Come on Pacifica, you don't need to thank me for anything, you just, busting ghosts is what I do." suddenly she pulled back, tears beginning to brim in her eyes as her fingers dug into Dipper's shirt, "It's not about that Dipper! It was never about that, it was… my parents, Dipper, you… you stood up for me, you were there for me, you gave me the strength to stand up to them, Dipper, if you hadn't shown up, I would still be just, that girl, that bully who made fun of you and your sister. I would be the worst." He watched her, the once stuck up, snooty Pacifica Northwest cry, she cried without any inhibition or fear of how he would react to this sight. "I take it back then Pacifica, I take back what I said, you are not the worst, you are not any of those things. Someone who is the worst wouldn't have done what you did to save everyone back there." Pacifica just held onto him as she cried, she cried herself silly the two them held one another.

"You came back though Dipper, you came back for me, even if it was just to call out my family… I never thought someone would." She blubbered, her tears staining her cheeks as she finally gave up, staring own at the cushions of the chair, almost as if she was too scared to look back at him, her father had beaten her emotions deep down into her, forcing her to hide them behind a wall of snobbery and class and now here she was, hugging a boy she barely knew, crying and blubbering all over him, a mere few days after seeing this same boy turn into a freakish wooden statue, not most girls her age could lay claim to that. "Well I'm not going to have to come back again Pacifica, because, well, I don't think I want to ever leave." And with that, Dipper's lips came forward and pressed to Pacifica's, with all the grace and charm a dork like him could manage, he kissed her with as much emotion and passion that was bubbling inside him as he listened to her vent and blubber to him. As the two of them receded from the kiss both their cheeks were covered with a bright pink blush and quickly glanced away, suddenly very interested with either side of the house. Pacifica's hand sheepishly moved over slightly, and with a tight grip, made itself comfortable against Dipper's, and with equal force, he intertwined their fingers together. "Dipper?" Pacifica mumbled, "Yeah?" Dipper gulped, "I… I like you. I really like you." Dipper nodded slowly before leaning over and giving her a kiss, right to the cheek, "I really like you too, Pacifica Northwest."


End file.
